


На двоих

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Twincest, Twins, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Пара туфелек в одной коробке.





	На двоих

**Author's Note:**

> human!туфли

Юи шутит, что сестрёнка — кошка. Ну не пропадать же роскошной коробке: всё равно отец снесёт её к помойке, набив предварительно своим столярным хламом. Но пока внутри, в темноте картонных плотных стен и пенопласта, Аи представляет, что это её собственный дом — или, если угодно, гнездо. Пусть даже и кошачье. Вьют ли кошки гнёзда? Неверное зоологически, гнездо и правда тянет свернуться в нём клубком и заурчать. Но Аи делит коробку с сестрой — машет приглашающе, и твёрдые картонные стенки трещат. Наверное, это последняя коробка, в которую они вдвоём влезают: достаточно выросли уже, не поместятся. Коробка из-под нового холодильника. В противовес звучанию коробка из-под холодильника тёплая, а уху и щеке щекотно.  
Дыхание Юи пахнет сладостью рисовых шариков. Чёрные пряди волос спадают в ямку ключицы и укладываются там завитком. Юи шуршит пенопластом. «Смотри, — заговорщицки шепчет она. — Этот кусок похож на бейсбольную биту». Мы поколотим тех, кто сунется в наш дом, мысленно продолжает Аи. Юи ломает ручку биты, слишком сильно сжав, и хихикает. Они превращают коробку сначала в неприступную крепость, потом — в плывущий среди шторма корабль, потом — в ночной скорый, и отец ругается на них из-за двери, что сильно шумят и грохочут.  
Близняшки. Дурь и выдумки у них тоже абсолютно похожие.  
«Мальчиков вам надо, чтобы голова от вас болела не у меня, наконец. Мальчиков», — ворчит отец.  
Руки Юи обнимают сестру крепко-крепко.


End file.
